hunger games change in the winds
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: what happens when katniss's old childhood friend a monster hunter comes back and joins the hunger games all hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1

I don't own hunger games or monster hunter I only own my oc

Katniss was walking home with Prim when she heard a few people talking about the latest string of horrific attacks on the peacekeepers. She sighed she was a little upset today as she had a small haul in of animals and berries today because of an aptonoth scared her away

She heard the sound of trucks rolling in. She looked back to see people wearing strange armour and weapons. The weapons and armour looked like it was made out of animal parts.

There were ten trucks. Some of the people were hanging out on the doors and windows. Some of them were laughing and others were talking to each other. The trucks stopped in front of the justice building. Katniss and Prim followed.

They noticed that all of District Twelve was gathered. She and Prim pushed through to see men and women climbing out of the trucks. Some of the men were holding crates full of food and others were full of weapons.

One man stepped forward. He wore azure scaled armour. He had a large red sword on his back "Hey guys," he said. His voice sounded familiar to Katniss. She looked around to see that most of District Twelve was talking amongst themselves

"Whose this guy?"

"He sounds familiar."

"I wonder who it is?"

Suddenly the man in the azure armour slapped his helmet on where his forehead would be "Oh right you can't tell because of my helmet," he reached up and took off his helmet.

Katniss's eyes widen at who it was. She whispered his name "Hunter."

Hunter must have heard her because he smiled and looked at the crowd "Yeah, see someone remembers me" he laughed "Now who was it?"

When no one stepped forward Hunter sighed and looked back at the men and women who were emptying from the truck. They all chuckled when he looked at them

Suddenly Katniss took a step forward. Hunter looked back to see her "Well I'll be damned, Katniss is that you?"

Katniss nodded. "Wow" said Hunter with a smile. He took a step towards her "You're shorter than me now."

"Pardon"

Hunter smiled at which point Katniss realised she was 5'10 and he was 6'4

Suddenly a loud roar caught everyone's attention. Hunter's smile dropped and a serious look came over his face. He turned to the hunters that all had the same serious look over their faces.

"what is it" asked hunter

Suddenly a creature jumped onto the roof of the truck it looked like a dinosaur it had frills on its head

"a great jaggi" all the hunters looked at each other and laughed

"hunter your up" said one of the hunters

Hunter nodded he still had his smile over his face he grabbed his sword and got into a fighting position

" Bring it oh great one" he said sarcastically the great jaggi dragged its claws on the ground in a charging motion and then roared at hunter

Hunter let out a roar of his own and charged at the monster he swung the blade over his head and slashed across the great jaggi's chest when hunters blade hit the jaggi's hide a small explosion sent the great jaggi backwards

Suddenly the wind started to become violent so much that the earth started to crack hunter the great jaggi even looked up hunter turned around and looked up to see a large rusted dragon with the air surrounding it

The dragon let out a roar the made everyone covered their ears in pain "KUSHALA DAORA" shouted one of the hunters.

"SCATTER" shouted hunter Katniss felt someone grab her arm she turned to see hunter with his sword on his back and prim under his arm he pulled her into the justice building where the rest of district 12 was

"stay put I'll be back"

Some of the hunter's shut the doors the inside of the justice building went quiet the only sound were from outside were the hunters were fighting suddenly a hunter came flying through the doors of the building

The hunter stood to reveal that it was hunter "ow" he looked at everyone "hello" hunter climbed back out through the hole through the door "hey where you going bitch parties not over yet" said hunter as he charged at the dragon

Katniss heard a loud roar and watched as the doors of the justice building were blown open she saw some of the hunters on the ground clearly not moving , others kneeling in pain , about 5 hunters were standing up hunter was one of the 5 the great jaggi was dead on the ground a large hole in its chest

He took off his helmet he looked towards everyone Katniss saw that he had a cut on his forehead with blood pouring from it he had a cut on his lip with a small amount of blood coming out from it he wiped the blood from his lip

"HUNTERS give our fallen friends a proper burial after you find your family to protect"

All the hunters nodded and walked or limped away

Katniss, Prim and her mother walked home they entered their homes when someone knocked on their door Mrs. Everdeen opened the door to reveal hunter with a large blue chest he had his helmet on "hey Ms. Everdeen"

"hello hunter"

"um my guild has ordered me to protect your family" Ms Everdeen nodded in understanding "where should I put my chest"

"by the door"

Hunter placed it next to the door he took off his gauntlets and placed then into the chest Katniss noticed the scars over his arms some of them looked like teeth marks others looked like burn marks

Hunter noticed her staring and turned around so she wouldn't see hunter took off his chest piece Katniss saw blood pouring down as did her mother "hunter"

"what" her mother grabbed his arm and led him to their kitchen table she made him sit on the table

"turn around" hunter sighed but did as he was told it was at this point she noticed the cuts along his back there was also a piece of glass slightly poking out

Katniss's mother handed her a wet clothe "he's your friend you tend to him" her mother lent in and whispered "but remove the glass first"

Katniss walked over she grabbed the shard of glass and pulled it out "OW" said hunter

"good I hope it hurts" she said as she wiped away the blood

"well it did" he turned and looked at her "have I done something to offend you"

Katniss sighed "no you didn't do anything Im just a little mad that you didn't tell my mother about this cut" she tapped his helmet

Hunter took off his helmet Katniss pushed back his long black hair from his forehead she reached up and wiped the blood from his forehead she heard him hiss in pain "sorry" she muttered

"it's fine do me a favour see my chest over there"

Katniss looked back and nodded "grab the smallest green potion alright" she did as she was told and grabbed the smallest potion she handed it to hunter he took the cork out from it he quickly drank the potion

"ah that tastes like an old ashtray" he groaned Katniss smiled and walked away hunter watched her leave he then stood up , walked to his chest , opened the chest he read the note inside of the chest and placed it back into the chest

"alrighty then time to go get some for food for the family" said hunter he turned and yelled into the house "Katniss can I talk to you"

Katniss came back down "yeah what's wrong" hunter walked over until he was close enough to whisper

"you want to come hunting"

Katniss looked at him "hunter if I get caught hunting now the peacekeepers will kill me"

"not if your with me and my friends we'll just say that we needed someone to help carry the lighter food"

Katniss nodded hunter reached into his chest and pulled out a black leather jacket the jacket was thicker than hers "whose jacket is this"

"mine you're going to need it"

"why"

"because were going into deep into the forest and I mean deep in the forest" said hunter he walked over to his chest and he looked back at her "go get ready for a long hunt so pack a with a change of clothes" Katniss nodded and walked away but she then heard hunter shout out "and tell your mother'

Katniss got her mother, prim into her room she told them about the trip her mother agreed to let her go and prim helped her pack a bag Suddenly a knock on her door got everyone's attention

Hunter emerged into the room but this time he wore different armour this armour was a lightning blue looked more electric then the other one

He had a long blue sword on his left shoulder and a bag on his right shoulder the bag had a sleeping bag strapped to the top of the bag "you ready"

Katniss nodded and followed hunter out the door she shut the house door behind her she turned around to see about 3 more hunters in front of her "hey guys this is Katniss"

A man stepped forward he wore a vibrant light blue armour and had two swords on his back "hello gajeel I can't wait for us to become friends" he had two bags in his hands

Another man walked forward he had a large spear on his back and a large shield he had vibrant purple armour "hello im laxus a pleasure" he had a bag in his hands

A woman was left she had her arms crossed and was glaring at Katniss she wore a vibrant pink armour and had a bow in her hands and a quiver tied to her lower back

She noticed that the other hunters and hunter were glaring at her she growled and looked at katniss "rose I don't see us being friends" she replied and walked away the other two hunters shrugged and followed her

"yeah she's an acquired taste" whispered hunter into her ear she smiled at her the two of them started to walk toward the district gates she saw that the other hunters were talking to a peacekeeper the other hunters gestured for her and hunter to follow

Hunter grabbed her arm and pulled her close "stay close to me in those woods alright" Katniss nodded

"good now I hope you like camping" said hunter

A few hours later

Katniss was sitting around a camp fire with gajeel and laxus her bow and arrows beside her they were counting the amount of rabbits, squirrels and a wild pig that Katniss had killed next to her was the 2 animals a rabbit and a kelpi that gajeel had killed he was asked by hunter to help Katniss hunt

Laxus had kill 5 kelpi's and a small aptonoth

Rose had yet to kill anything

Hunter however had killed at least 25 kelpi's and 25 aptonoth

"jeez Katniss every one of these kills were clean I mean every one of the squirrels had been hit exactly in the eye" exclaimed gajeel "you'd make a hell of a hunter"

"thanks" said Katniss "so why are you guys called the yian triplets"

"how did you hear that"

"hunter told me on the trip"

Laxus and gajeel sighed "damn him" murmured laxus

"well me and rose have both killed a monster called a yian kut ku rose's was the normal species while mine was the subspecies the blue kind" said gajeel "now laxus has killed a monster by the name of yian gargua"

"oh" Katniss heard footsteps behind her she turned around just in time to see rose throw a green deer with large strange horns rose was standing behind her with her arms crossed "some help you are" sneered rose

"hey rose lay off in the 6 hours that we've been out here you have killed one thing will Katniss has killed 20 animals" said laxus rose growled and walked away

Suddenly hunter threw another animal down it was large it looked like a strange dragon , duck and bird cross "What is that" asked Katniss

"Qurupeco" replied hunter he noticed katniss's look of disgust "tastes like chicken"

Katniss nodded her head lowly and struggled to keep her eyes open hunter walked over and handed her his sleeping bag

Katniss opened up the sleeping bag and wiggled into the sleeping bag she watched hunter as he lay down next to her

"kind of reminds me of when we were kids" said Katniss quietly with a smile tugging on her lips

"how so"

"well us in the woods, camping for the night ,you giving me your sleeping bag and you sleeping in a puddle of mud"

Hunter sat up "aw man" he laid down on the other side of her body Katniss , Katniss smiled at hunter and closed her eyes

The next morning Katniss woke up to see hunter wide awake his helmet was on the ground next to him , he was eating a chunk of cooked meat she noticed that it was the leg bone of one of the aptonoth hunter was tearing off huge chunks of meat with his teeth and swallowing them whole

"that's gross hunter chew the meat a little first or you're going to choke" she whispered quietly

"No I'm not years of experience eating like this" replied hunter as he took another bite

Katniss sat up she looked to see that it was early morning hunter stood up and Katniss noticed the large muddy stain on his back and she laughed when she saw it

"what" asked hunter

"go wash the mud of your back you twit" said Katniss with a smile hunter turned around he stuck out his tongue in a childish gesture before smiling at her

Katniss felt her cheeks warm up she pulled the sleeping bag up to hide her cheeks she heard laxus and gajeel laughing and making jokes about her and hunter going out

That's the end of chapter one until next time

Adios amigos


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hunger games or monster hunter I only own my oc's and this story

Now in this chapter it features the blacksmith uncle bobby b (from transformers)

Katniss watched as hunter , the yian triplets and some other hunters loaded a truck with the animals and monsters they hunted, hunter and gajeel both threw a kelpi into the truck

Suddenly a loud roar caught their attention hunter crouched down and walked slowly towards the sound he felt the ground around him start to shake he looked to see 2 large dinosaur like monsters

"ABIORUGU" shouted hunter "KATNISS GET IN THE TRUCK"

Katniss felt someone pull her into the truck she looked to see laxus a serious look over his face she looked back to see hunter and the other hunters with their weapons drawn

She saw two large dinosaurs they saw the hunters and roared at them the hunters let out a battle cry and charged at the monsters the monsters ran towards the hunters

Katniss saw hunter starting to climb up a tree he climbed until he reached a branch hunter crouched down and had his longsword drawn

Katniss watched as rose fired arrows at one of the abiorugu the arrows stuck into the monsters skin the monster turned its head and roared at her it used its dagger like tail to stab through rose's stomach

"ROSE" shouted Katniss even though Katniss knew that rose had hated her she didn't want to die Katniss watched in horror as the abiorugu lifted up its tail to its head it opened up its mouth and a large stream of fire came out and killed rose

The abiorugu grabbed rose's feet with its jaw the second abiorugu walked over and grabbed the other side the both pulled Katniss looked away she didn't want to see anymore after a few seconds she heard the monsters let out a roar she heard more people screaming out in pain

She looked back to see everyone staring at hunter he was standing in front of the monsters his longsword in his hands Katniss could telling that something was different he had this sense about him

Suddenly hunter let out a roar of his own he charged at the monsters one of the abiorugu charged at hunter

Hunter jumped onto abiorugu's neck and drove his blade through its neck the abiorugu fell to the ground dead hunter pulled out his sword and glared at the monster

The abiorugu nudged it's fallen comrade with its nose before looking at hunter it let out a roar of rage Katniss watched as hunter took off his helmet at which point Katniss noticed his eyes they weren't their typical jade green they were a blood red

Katniss watched in shock as the abiorugu breathed fire on hunter "HUNTER" she scream she tried to get out of the truck but laxus grabbed her wrist

"Look" his whispered

She looked to see hunter standing up not even the slightest burn or sign of pain over his face "oh bad move man" said hunter he jumped at the monster he grabbed onto its jaw he grabbed his carving knife and started to stab the monster in the jaw

Abiorugu roared and lifted up its head and tried to slam hunter into a tree hunter dropped from the monsters neck, grabbed his longsword and sliced the monsters neck

Making the monster fall on the ground bleeding it started to move for a little while before it stopped moving completely

Hunter walked away for everyone and headed towards district twelve Katniss jumped out of the truck and ran after him

When she finally caught up with him she noticed hunter was wiping tears from his eyes she pulled him into a close hug she fell his tears on her neck she felt him shake his head and pull away

Katniss watched as he kept on walking not even that slightest signs of slowing down she quickly caught up with him and walked along with him she noticed that had a photo in his hand "what's that" she asked him

Hunter sighed and handed her the photo Katniss looked at the photo the photo was of a large group of hunters at least 1200 she noticed hunter and the yian triplets sitting down in the front their arms resting on each other's shoulders

Katniss read at the bottom of the note she saw that there was a note to show how many people are left she noticed that there was a series of numbers that were gradually going down she noticed the most recent one it looked like it was just drawn on

_3/1200_

"3 out of 1200 that's how many people are left in this photo" asked Katniss she looked at hunter who gave her a stiff nod and kept on walking

"im sorry about rose"

"don't worry about it when you've been a hunter for as long as I have you kind of get used to death"

They eventually reached district 12 katniss noticed that the other hunters were unloading their truck

Katniss heard footsteps behind her she turned to see gajeel and laxus holding a bag in their hands "hey hunt" began laxus hunter turned and gave them a wave "look man me and gajeel are going to stay at district 11 for a little while man we need to decompress alright"

Hunter stepped forward and held out his hand both the boys shook his hand and walked over to Katniss and embraced her in a brotherly hug "we'll miss you catnip"

"how did you hear that " she asked as the brothers pulled away from the hug

"hunter told us" she looked past them at hunter who started to whistle tunelessly

"see you guys" gajeel and laxus as they climbed into a truck

As gajeel and laxus's truck left the district another 3 trucks came in Katniss watched as an old African woman climbed out of one truck she pulled out a lawn chair and a sowing kit

"no way its uncle b" said hunter

"uncle who"

Suddenly a African man climbed out of the driver seat of one of the truck he wore a straw hat , Hawaiian shirt and shorts he didn't have any shoes

"uncle b" shouted hunter the man turned and smiled at hunter there were men unloading his truck

"hunter my favourite customer what can I do for you" asked uncle b

"nothing man just wanted to talk hey Katniss come over here" shouted hunter Katniss walked over she saw gale coming over as well "B this is katniss and gale"

Gale shook uncle b's hand Katniss went to shake his hand but uncle b replied with "you're an archer"

Katniss looked at hunter he nodded his head in a gesture that said you can trust him "yeah I am"

"are you getting a bow from me"

"yeah I guess"

"well that practically makes us family uncle bobby b baby , uncle bobby b" he held out his hand and Katniss shook it

"Katniss"

"Katniss your first weapon for monster hunting is inside one of those boxes and now you don't pick the weapon the weapon picks you" Katniss felt a strange happy buzz from his words "unless your hunter who just picks anything that doesn't shoot" she looked at hunter who gave her a shrug

Katniss shook her head with a smile on her face "now Katniss I know what your thinking , old bobby b has gone crazy and is lying to me" he put a hand on her shoulder "Katniss I'm a lot of things but a liar aint one of them especially not front of my mammy "

He pointed to the African woman sowing "that's my mammy HEY MAMMY" he yelled and wave the old lady stopped sowing and gave him the finger "ah don't be like that if I had a rock I'd bust your head bitch"

Katniss felt a hand on her back she looked to see hunter "go pick a weapon katniss" she nodded and walked over to the boxes and started to look through them she searched for a few minutes before her eye's settled on a green bow

She reached in and pulled it out "ah the queens bow custom made by yours truly for an old friend's daughter but the friend died no one's been able to use that bow in years because of how unfamiliar the bow is"

Katniss held up the bow and pulled the string "it feels natural"

"good uncle b we'll take it" said hunter as he took out the quiver for the bow

Bobby nodded he stared at katniss "so she's the daughter" he thought

That's the end of chapter 2

Until next time

Adious amigos


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own monster hunter or the hunger games I only own my oc's

After a while katniss had gotten used to hunter and the other hunters one thing she had gotten used to was the fact that hunter sleep out on their deck in just a sleeping bag and sweatpants with a weapon next to him

The hunters had also built a guild hall for hunting and negotiating the capital

Katniss awoke to the sound of prim screaming she ran into prims room and embraced the girl "shh , shh its okay you were dreaming it was just a dream"

She heard the doors open again this time it was hunter he was just wearing sweatpants and his agnaktor switch axe in his hands once he realised that it was just katniss and prim he sighed "I'm going back to bed"

"okay"

After a few minutes hunters was sitting on the steps of their deck he was putting on his armour he he heard katniss walking out behind him he turned to see her in his leather jacket "you going hunting"

Hunter was wearing armour made from the red species of rathalos

"yeah" replied katniss

"cool I'll catch up with you later" hunter put on his helmet and strapped the switchaxe to his back

"where you going"

"guild meeting

"have fun" katniss replied

"yeah I'm just going to sleep through the meeting" hunter walked off towards the guild meeting

After a few minutes katniss was aiming her queens bow at a kelpi

"what are you going to do with that catnip" said a male voice

"well I sure as hell aint helping you pick it up" said another male voice

Katniss fired the arrow at the kelpi but it ran away she turned to see gale and hunter both with smiles over their faces (well hunter still had on his helmet but katniss could tell that he was smiling)

"damn you two"

"what are you going to do with a kelpi that size katnip" asked gale

"I was going to sell it to some peacekeepers"

Gale scoffed "what like you don't see to peacekeepers"

"no not today its reaping day katniss peacekeepers are everywhere" suddenly two loud roars were heard katniss and gale looked at hunter only to see him walking to a cliff he gestured for katniss and gale to follow but stay down low

the two of them followed hunter he reached the edge of the cliff they looked over to see a large minotar like monkey fighting a tyrannosaurus like monster

"woah holy crap it's a Rajang fighting a devijho" whispered hunter

"is this bad" as soon as those words left gale's mouth the rajang's brown fur turned golden and its hair stuck up it let out another roar and attacked the devijho

It jumped at the devijho it knocked over the devijho it then proceed the pound the devijho's head into the ground

"let's go before the Rajang decides to make us it's next fight club partner" said hunter the three of them stood up and left they were at least 20 feet away from the two fighting monsters

"well you two I need to get ready for the reaping ill see you guys later" said hunter as he waved goodbye

A few hours later katniss was standing in line for the reaping katniss knew hunter was next to her she turned to see hunter standing up his shoulders loosed and his head down "is he asleep" she thought she looked to see gale mouth the same to what she was thinking

She nodded suddenly effie trinket appeared on the stage she started to speak about the capital she introduced the head of the hunter's guild

A man with a scar on his face over his nose and silver hair came up on the stage "hello citizens of district 12 and my fellow hunters.." he went quiet and looked in the direction of hunter the rest of the hunters stared at the sleeping man suddenly everyone else looked at hunter

"hunter" katniss whispered loudly no signs of waking up "HUNTER" she shouted hunters jolted awake

"what , what the fu-" hunter looked up on stage

" I hope your planning to stay awake for the rest of this" hunter just shook his head

"I wouldn't get your hopes up"

Suddenly effie stood up "lets get started with the woman tributes" effice reached into the glass bowl and pulled out a name she opened it up and read out the name "primrose Everdeen"

Hunter's face went white he slowly looked at katniss he saw her watching prim before she shouted "PRIM" she went to go to prim some peacekeepers stopped her but she screamed out something never expected "I VOLUNTEER"

"ahh shit" said hunter he heard her scream that she volunteer's a few more times gale walked out from the line and take prim to her mother hunter sighed "now how am I going to look after prim when she's worrying about katniss"

Suddenly hunter had an idea effie read out the boys name "peeta mellark"

The boy tributes separated suddenly hunter yelled out something that no hunter wanted to hear "HEY I VOLUNTEER" everyone turned and looked at hunter who had a cheeky grin over his face and a look that said game on bitches

That's the end of chapter 3

Sorry that it's short

Until next time adious amigos


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own monster hunter or hunger games I only own my oc's and story

Hunter sat in the car with katniss and effie he could hear effie talking about how nice the capital will treat them and look after their families even if they die

Hunter was happy because the hunter's guild said that they would make constant check-ups to make sure that the Everdeen family is ok

Hunter didn't look at katniss but he could feel that she was glaring at effie

As they pulled up to the train hunter got out first he basically pushed past the capital photographers trying to snap a photo of him one of the photographers stood in front of him and refused to move despite hunter asking him to move

Hunter felt his anger rise over him he punched the photographer knocking him out "god I hate the capital" said hunter as he climbed onto the train he waited for katniss and effie to climb aboard as soon as their feet were on the train he shut the door with tremendous force

He walked over and sat down on one of the seats he saw that katniss had taken the seat next to him hunter looked at her face she had a cold expression on his face

He barley listened to what effie was talking about but he picked up bits and pieces such as enjoy all of this and going to find haymitch

Hunter watched as she left he then turned to katniss who was quiet throughout effies talk "alright katniss remember my dad's old saying you can only fish for so long before you have to throw in a stick of dynamite"

"yeah"

"well I'm done fishing" hunter turned to look at her "now I want to know why you are so upset"

"well im worried about pr-"

"and don't you dare play the I'm worried about prim card the guild said that they would look after your mother and sister"

Katniss sighed she looked around the train before she leant forward "hunter you do realise that no hunters have survived the hunger games"

"pfft heaps have"

"really how many hunter"

"in how long"

"since the first hunger games"

"…" hunter went quiet before he sighed in defeat "2"

Katniss looked away from him she felt katniss grab her hand "katniss look at me" she turned to see hunter with a certain grin that she hated because she knew that everytime he had it on his face she would always agree to what he would say "ill be fine"

Katniss smiled at him she heard haymitch walked in katniss felt hunter let go of her hand

After a few hours

Hunter was laying in his bed his stomach growled "ah man I knew I should of went back for a 12th serving" he staying in his bed for a little while longer before he heard a very faint scream he sat up he was wearing the bottom half of his rathalos armour he put on the top half , he opened up his chest and pulled out agnaktor longsword he put the longsword on his back

He opened the door of his room and headed towards Katniss's room he gently opened the door to see her missing "ah shit" he whispered he heard the sound of katniss crying he gently knocked on the door "hey katniss you okay"

"im fine please go away"

Hunter sighed "katniss you know that im not going to do that" he heard sat against the door of the bathroom he heard the sound of windows shattering quietly and people screaming in the distance "hmm it's getting closer" thought hunter

"katniss are you going to let me it" he felt her turn the door knob before she opened it hunter stood up he saw her sit down on the edge of her bathtub in her bathroom

He sat down next to her "you know you do have a bed you could sit on instead of this bathtub" katniss laughed and lent against hunter who wrapped his arm around her waist

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering was louder and a loud yell was heard "what was that" asked katniss

Hunter stood up and looked out the window in katniss's bathroom suddenly a large claw came into view "shit" hunter ducked a large claw came in burst through the window and a section of katniss's bathroom wall

Hunter grabbed katniss's arm and lead her away from the window a large dragons head poked through the hole with its teeth bared "ah double shit it's a tigrex" katniss was hiding behind him

"I take it that a tigrex is a very bad monster"

"yeah level 5 class monster"

The tigrex let out loud roar hunter grabbed his longsword and got into a fighting position the tigrex charged at hunter smashing through anything in its path katniss felt fear grasp her heart she saw the tigrex lifted up one of it's massive claws

Suddenly another roar was heard it was the same roar as the tigrex but louder hunter could her some glass down the hall cracking the tigrex was suddenly pulled out hunter ran over to the hole made by the tigrex he saw a brute tigrex killing the normal species

"well I think that we should be glad that the train is still moving" said hunter to katniss he turned around only to be embraced by katniss he felt her shaking in his arms "hey what's wrong"

She looked up with tears streaming down her face hunter wiped away the tears "how can you hunt monsters"

"what do you mean"

"how aren't you scared when a monster like that charges at you"

"well that wasn't my first encounter with a tigrex"

Katniss looked up at him with surprise "really" hunter nodded

"don't worry the first time I fought a tigrex I almost fainted out of fear"

"really"

"yeah but then again this first time I fought a tigrex there was two of them"

Suddenly haymitch , effie and an army of peacekeepers came into the room haymitch with a large knife in his hands "a carving knife" thought hunter

"see I told you that they were fine" said haymitch as he turned and walked out

A few hours later

Katniss woke up she looked around hunters room she looked down and saw that the sheet and pillow that was his bed last night was meaning that he had gotten up and thrown them into the closet

Katniss looked into the dining cart of the train to see effie putting on her make up , haymitch with a piece of toast in his hands and hunter was finishing off the last remnants of his food from his plate before grabbing another plate and pilling food onto it she noticed at least 20 plates next to hunter which would soon become 21 when hunter was finished

Katniss walked over to the breakfast table and sat down next to hunter he stopped eating for a few seconds he gave her a grunt of hello and kept on eating she grabbed her own plate and put some toast and a mug filled with a strange brown drink called hot chocolate

Hunter kept on eating stuffing his mouth with bacon , eggs and toast he reached over the table and grabbed a red apple and took a huge bite out of the apple "how are you never full" asked katniss

Hunter swallowed all of the food in his mouth before he spoke "I don't know lucky I guess"

Katniss was talking to haymitch about getting sponsors while hunter kept on eating he noticed that katniss had left her drink unwatched as quiet as a ninja he reached for it before katniss stabbed a butterknife just in front of his hand

"that is mahogany"

Hunter looked at katniss who glared at him "check" she pulled out the knife the moment the knife was out of the table hunter grabbed her mug and cannonballed the hot chocolate he burped before looking at her "checkmate" he replied he quickly kissed her cheek before he finished off his plate

Suddenly the sound of people cheering was heard "oh we're here" said Effie with a squeal in her voice

"oh goodie" whispered hunter he lent back in his seat "and let the fun time's insure"

That's the end of chapter 4

Until next time

ADIOUS AMIGOS


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own monster hunter or hunger games I only own my oc's and story

Hunter stood against a wall staring at the weapon in the glass case before him he walked towards the weapon and placed his hands upon the case "the knockout dragonsword" he heard someone say behind him

He turned to see haymitch standing before him "it's amazing isn't it you can almost feel the power from the elder dragons coming off the blade"

Hunter glared at haymitch "there's something odd about him" hunter thought hunter turned and walked away from haymitch "he knows why too much about a hunters weapons for a normal person"

As hunter went back to his room he noticed the clothes for the tribute parade on his bed "oh hell no I am not wearing that"

A few minutes later

Hunter was standing next to katniss "I cant believe I have to wear this stupid outfit"katniss giggled next to him "shut up" he murmured

Cinna katniss's stylist walked over with a stick that had a bright flame on the top of the stick "don't worry its not real fire" hunter sighed "well damn I really wanted to make s'mores"

The other tribute rolled out on their own chariots hunter and katniss climbed aboard their own cinna ignited their suits they could hear casear flickerman and the other guy whose name constanly escaped hunter talking about their costumes

"and what is THAT in the background" said casear

Hunter had a smirk on his face and looked at katniss who was staring at herself on the video screen "your never going to win sponsors with you glaring at yourself like that" whispered hunter in her ear he grabbed her hand and held it u victorious gesture which made the crowd go wild

"how did you know that would work"

"I didn't" said hunter with a cheeky grin all of the chariots stopped before president snow standing atop his balcony katniss could feel hunters grip tighten slightly before he let go of her hand

President started to speak "Welcome We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we –" president snow was cut off by hunter sneezing loudly katniss knew that this was a fake sneeze because of how loud it was

Everyone turned and looked at hunter "sorry im allergic to bullshit" said hunter as soon as those words left his mouth a collective gasp was heard

"I peg your pardon" began the president "I thought that you hunters always talked with respect"

"yeah well bite me" hunter felt katniss grab his arm and dig her nails into his arm trying to get him to shut up "I mean if your sending me into the hunger games im free to speak my mind right Mr snowflake"

Hunter felt katniss's grip his arm so tight he could fell blood tinkling down his arm suddenly the horses all moved away as soon as they were out of view of the camera's Katniss slapped hunter in the back of the head "ARE YOU INSANE" she screamed

Hunter shrugged "a little" said hunter

Katniss sighed "well continue this later" she replied

"MR HUNTER" they heard effie scream katniss hid behind hunter

"why are you hiding behind me"

Effie walked over and started to scream words that hunter couldn't understand because of high pitched her voice was hurting hunter's ears

"effie I don't care about what snow is going to do to me" said hunter

"In any case that was a great show" said cinna

"so brave" said haymitch sarcastically

"are you sure you should be near an open flame" hunter heard katniss reply

"fake flame are you sure that yo-" haymitch nodded in the direction of the tributes from district 2 hunter and katniss looked at him

"IF LOOKS COULD KILL BLONDE" shouted hunter katniss sighed she realised that hunter was trying to annoy the tribute to the point where he'd come to try to fight him the tribute glared at him

"lets talk up stairs" said haymitch everyone nodded katniss looked back at hunter to see him with a glare that if it got any more intense she knew it would kill

Hunter walked away his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture he noticed the katniss was glaring at him she could tell that in a few minutes that she was going to punch him

The moment they were inside of the pent house katniss punched him in the arm "god I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW" she screamed at him as she walked away

"well that's not the worse that someone has said to me" said hunter as he walked off his room he got dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans he noticed that he had a black phone he grabbed the phone and walked into katniss's room to see her sitting on the edge of the bed wiping the tears from her eye's

Hunter walked up to her and sat in front of her he gently grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug

"im sorry I yelled at you" she replied

"eh its okay" replied hunter he could fell her tears on his shoulder "you want to tell me why you are mad at me"

Katniss pulled back from the hug "why are you trying to antagonise the capital"

Hunter sighed "I'm trying make sure that the capital comes after me and not you"

"how"

"katniss the capital controls the amount of monsters that will attack either me or the tributes in the games I want to piss off the capital to the point that they will only attack me and not you"

Katniss looked at him "that's suicide"

"maybe" hunter stood up "but there's another reason why I am doing this"

"oh yeah and what's that"

"I am one rank away from G rank the highest hunting rank" said hunter

"really"

"yeah and if I survive the head hunter of our district will promote me which means I can choose where I want to hunt" suddenly a mobile phone was ringing hunter pulled the phone out of his pocket

He saw that it was a text he answered the text to see that it was the list of monsters that were going to be in the games

"and I now got my hunters hit list" katniss and hunter scrolled through the photo's

"alright great jaggi , arzuros , grypceros , khezu and – holy shit" hunter ran a hand through his hair

"what" hunter handed her the phone she looked at the last photo and gasped "kushala daora"

That's the end of chapter 5

Until next time

Adious amigos


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own hunger games or monster Hunter I only own my oc

Hunter and katniss talked for most of the night before they went to sleep at 3:54 am

Hunter woke up to an alarm clock near his bed he reached over and hit the snooze button he shut his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep when he heard effie banging on his door saying something along the lines of training today Hunter sighed

"Hunter, katniss wake up you two" Hunter rolled over and put the pillow over his head

"Hunter do you think katniss heard me" Effie shouted

"no but if you keep yelling MAYBE SHE"LL HEAR YOU" shouted Hunter he heard effie's high heels walk away

It went quiet for a few minutes Hunter was almost back asleep until katniss walked into his room she shut the door quietly and walked over to his bed

Hunter felt the bed sink down slightly he opened one eye to see katniss laying down next to him

She had bags under her eyes Hunter wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close "if effie comes back Im going to murder her with my craving knife" said Hunter katniss smiled and moved closer to Hunter

Suddenly the door opened haymitch walked in he had a small black phone "I take it you got the hunting list" Hunter nodded slowly "and I now know understand why you two look like you didn't get much sleep"

Hunter sighed and sat up "I take it that you want me to go down and train with the tributes"

"yeah and training is in half an hour so you too better get ready" said haymitch

Hunter nodded as did katniss she got out of his bed and walked into her room

A 15 minutes later katniss emerged in her training outfit she noticed haymitch and effie sitting at the table "where's Hunter" she asked

"hang on" replied haymitch he lent back on his seat and yelled out "HUNTER GET OUT HERE"

Suddenly Hunter came out he didn't have on his shirt katniss noticed his scars on his chest there was a burn mark on the left side of his waist she could see that it was like a concentrated beam but then she noticed a large claw scar from his left shoulder that went past his heart and stopped just short of his ribs on the right side

He put the shirt on covering the scars he held a longsword in his hands he put the sword next to his seat

he grabbed a plate and pilled the amount food onto it he started eat all of his food at an alarming rate Hunter went to grab a piece of toast but katniss was faster she grabbed the toast and ate it in front of him

"oh you didn't"

"I did what are you going to do"

Hunter ate the rest of his food , he grabbed his longsword and they stood up and walked towards the elevator "my revenge will be swift and unexpected" whispered Hunter

Katniss smiled and they entered the elevator Hunter lent against the corner of the elevator katniss next to him the elevator stopped after a few seconds to opened up to reveal the tributes from district 11 they walked into the elevator the male tribute stood in the other corner and the female tribute stood next to katniss

More and more tribute's came into the elevator Hunter noticed that the tribute's from 1 and 2 were glaring at him everyone left the elevator Hunter stood with the tributes listening to some woman from the capital talk about their odds in the hunger games

"but the main cause of death in these games are from the monsters 50 percent of you will die from them" said the woman "my advice for that is to stick close to the Hunter over there he is your best bet for survival"

Hunter smirked and looked at tributes from 1 and 2 "you hear that if you annoy me your monster bait and I will sleep with an honest to god smile on my face"

It went dead silent after that katniss looked at Hunter waiting to see him break out in laughter but when he just kept on smirking katniss knew he wasn't joking

After a few minutes

Katniss was watching a boy from district 10 spar against one of the trainers katniss looked at Hunter to see him staring off Into space katniss remembered all of the scars from this morning she sighed "what aren't you telling me Hunter"

Hunter looked at her he stood up and walked over to her he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side "okay katniss I need to tell you something"

"what"

"okay my real name is not Hunter that's just a nickname I don't like using my real name because it's the name of my grandfather and every time I make a mistake I feel like I'm dishonouring him memory which is why I haven't told you" said hunter

"okay then whats your real name" she asked

"my name is Ventus" he said with a smile

"okay then ven can I get back to training" Ventus smiled and nodded as he walked away

That's the end of chapter 6

Until next time

Adious amigos


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own hunger games or monster hunter I only own Ventus

Katniss thought of the scoring room and how she had shot and arrow at the gamemakers she had scored an 11 and how Ventus was graded on a scale from 1 to 100 he scored a 98 he also explained to everyone why his name is Ventus not Hunter

Katniss was currently watching the storm unfold before her eyes she sighed realising that there was no possible chance of sleep because of how violent the storm was so she decided to go get a glass of water she walked out into the dining room to see Ventus staring at the storm

"Ventus?"

He turned and looked at her "yeah"

"what are you doing" katniss walked towards Ventus and stared out of the window as well katniss looked outside she saw that the wind had started to pick up making the rain spin around

A flash of red lightning showed a large white dragon staring at them it didn't move roar or even attack them it just stared

Katniss backed away Ventus didn't move and neither did the dragon the dragon just stayed there watching Ventus "it's a white fatalis"

Ventus looked back at her katniss looked at him like he was crazy Ventus shrugged and smiled at the dragon the dragon turned and flew away

Ventus just kept staring but didn't move suddenly a large bolt of red lighting flashed before his eyes Ventus turned to katniss and smiled "well good night" said Ventus he walked back to his room

Katniss looked back at him like he was crazy "are you crazy you're going to sleep after that" Ventus looked at her "right look who I'm asking"

Ventus walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder he smiled at her "relax" Ventus then kissed her forehead he walked away

Katniss touched her forehead , blushed and smiled unknown to her haymitch had watched the entire event unfold

A few hours later

Katniss was practicing making a fire in the training room she looked to see the girl from district 1 firing arrows at a target she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked back to see Ventus "now , now don't even think about it" said Ventus with a chuckle in his voice

Katniss just glared at him "shut up" Ventus just sat down next to her "so you planning to train at all Ventus"

"nope"

"really"

"pretty much" Ventus walked away he walked to the elevator and pushed the button to open the doors once the doors opened Ventus noticed that haymitch was in the elevator he walked in and pressed the button for the penthouse

Haymitch walked next to him "so have you figured it out yet" he asked

"figure what out"

Haymitch just stared at him "are you really that dense"

"sometimes" joked Ventus "what am I dense about"

Haymitch just stared at Ventus before he flicked the boy on the forehead "ow" Ventus rubbed his forehead as he watched haymitch leave

Ventus shrugged and turned to go to his room but not before he felt he strong pain in his head he fell to the floor clutching his skull haymitch saw this and ran over "Ventus" he grabbed the boys arm and helped him up

He then noticed Ventus's hair changing from black slowly to a white "so he's the listener"

Ventus groans of pain snapped haymitch out of his train of thought Ventus's head lifted up "what happened"

"we need to talk"

After a few hours

Katniss was in her red dress waiting with the other tributes for Ventus she heard footsteps behind her she turned to see Ventus in a black suit but what go her attention was the snow white hair instead of the dark hair that she was used to

Ventus stood in line with them katniss noticed that all of the tributes were looking at Ventus "what" he asked

"um what's with the hair" asked katniss

Ventus smiled "hunting tradition" katniss didn't believe him but Ventus just smiled

after a few minutes all of the tributes were prepared to get called up one by one but casear surprised them by calling them all up at once the crowd cheered when they saw them but their cheers went ballistic when katniss walked out but when Ventus walked out they went silent

Caeser this year wore all blue which was an improvement from all of the red he wore last year which gave off the illusion of blood which Ventus personally though it looked like tomato sauce

Ventus smirked and sat on the long couch with the rest of the tributes he smirked when he knew that they were afraid of him he smiled and wiped off some imaginary dirt of his shoes

Ventus waited patiently for his turn after about 5 minutes of listening to a girl known as glimmer speak about how her looks will help her win Ventus fell asleep

He felt someone elbow him he opened one eye to see katniss gesturing to him to speak "oh you are awake" said casear

Ventus opened his other eye and sat up "nah just taking a power nap"

Casear chuckled at his joke Ventus stood up and stretched he smiled at katniss who smiled back

"so I must ask why did you dye your hair" he asked

Ventus shrugged and smiled "I thought that it would be a nice change and now when im out on the games everyone knows to look for a boy with cotton white hair probably running screaming 'im hungry' or ' why the hell am I looking for the monsters and not running from them' " this made everyone laugh

Casear chuckled "so how long have you been a Ventus"

"I started training when I was 7" said Ventus as he scratched his forehead "but I actually lived in district 12"

"really how was life like for you in district 12" asked casear

"It was fun I remember me , katniss and our friend gale causing all sorts of trouble" this made the crowd and katniss giggle "I remember this one time I pranked katniss by painting her room bright pink it also glowed in the dark when she came home I swear I could hear her scream my name from the other side of town" this made the crowd laugh

Ventus smiled which to katniss somehow made the mood in the room feel lighter and happier

A few hours later

Katniss was sitting near a window overlooking the capital she heard heavy footsteps behind her she turned to see Ventus in full zinogre armour with a zinogre long sword on his back his helmet tucked under his arm he had a bag on his back he noticed katniss watching him

"hey" said Ventus as he walked over and sat next to her

"hey why are you dressed in your armour"

"I leave in a couple hours before you do remember" said Ventus as he looked out the window he started to frown when he heard the people cheering "do they ever shut up?"

"I don't think so it's barbaric the way the treat us" said katniss as she stared outside Ventus sat down next to her he bumped her with his elbow playfully she returned the gesture with a laugh they both looked at each other

"I don't think I should do this… aw screw it I'm going for it" thought Ventus as he kissed katniss on the lips

katniss was surprised by the gesture she quickly melted into the kiss and returned it Suddenly a loud beeping sound was heard Ventus pulled away he grabbed his phone from his a pouch and shut off the alarm "well moments ruined" said Ventus

He stood up he looked outside and sighed "I got to go" katniss stood up and nodded Ventus looked at her he gave her another quick kiss he rested her forehead against hers "katniss during the games don't find me I'll find you"

Katniss nodded the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard they looked to see Haymitch standing before them "Ven we have to go" Ventus nodded and walked away with Haymitch

Katniss watched them leave with Ventus's words echoing through her head

That's the end of chapter 7 until next time

Adios amigos


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the hunger games or monster hunter I only own Ventus

Katniss stood on her podium she looked around at the woods trying to find Ventus she noticed one of the tree's nearby shaking she looked at the other tributes to see them noticing it as well "please be Okay Ventus" she whispered

Suddenly Ventus was thrown out from the tree's Crashing straight into the weapons pile he stood back up Katniss noticed the blood pouring from a wound on his forehead staining his hair katniss noticed he helmet was in pieces it had been smashed open by something that's when that 'something' came bursting out of the woods

It was a Rajang this Rajang was different than the one she had seen before it was bigger , musclier and a lot more angry it roared so loud that katniss's podium actually shook she looked at Ventus who let out a roar of his own

Katniss watched as Ventus got into a fighting position and charge at the monster the Rajang charged at Ventus , Ventus swung his sword while the Rajang threw a punch the sword and the fist connected the blade bounced off the monsters fist

Ventus got back into his fighting position the monster looked at him growled and jumped backwards into the woods Ventus looked towards the tribute's panting he smiled at katniss "told you I'd be fine" said Ventus to katniss suddenly a countdown appeared Ventus watched the clock before he turned to the left when the trees shook again

The moment it hit zero the Rajang the came out of the woods it's fur yellow the Rajang charged at Ventus knocking away any of the tributes running for the weapons 24 tributes then became 10 the Rajang jumped at Ventus it tried to superman punch the hunter

Ventus swung his blade his blade making the monster bounce of the blade the monster was thrown slightly into the air it landed onto its back Ventus jumped onto the air he stabbed at the Rajang only for it to roll away

Katniss was running to the cornucopia she grabbed a bag and another tribute grabbed the same bag she pulled on the bag trying to make him let go suddenly he had blood coming from his mouth she looked to see the girl from district 2 throwing knives at her she blocked a knife with the bag

She felt someone grab her wrist she turned to see Ventus pulling her away from the cornucopia they ran into the woods for a good couple of minutes before she felt her lungs burning "Ventus can you please slow down" she said to him

Ventus looked at her for a couple of seconds "were almost at my camp" he said he turned to keep on running but he stopped and sighed "let's just walk the rest of the way shall we" he asked Katniss nodded they walked side by side Katniss felt him lace his fingers with hers she smiled

They walked until they reached a huge stone cave it went straight katniss could see light at the end of the cave they walked to the other side it was a large clearing with a lake , herbs and large circle stone walls the clearing also had a huge tree in the middle of the clearing

Katniss noticed Ventus's camp was a small camp next to the tree it had a fire burning in front of the tent Katniss felt Ventus let go of her hand she watched as he walked into his tent he gestured for her to follow

Katniss walked over Ventus handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows "happy birthday" said Ventus with a smile Katniss took the bow and arrows she placed the bow and arrows onto Ventus's sleeping bag

"thank you Ven" said katniss with a smile Ventus had a smile on his own lips he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "do you really want to kiss me in front of the capital" she asked her smile turned into a very small smirk

"Don't care" he was his reply as he kissed her smile returned

A few hours later

Katniss was fast asleep Ventus was next to her she was watching the entrance of Ventus's camp she heard him turn behind her and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her close katniss smiled suddenly a large creature came in it was like a cross between a panther and a dragon

It had intimidating bright yellow eyes and black scales so dark that it blended into the night katniss gently bumped Ventus he groaned at first then opened one eye to see another monster staring back at him

Katniss felt ventus reaching for his craving knife under her pillow when ventus got the knife from under her pillow the monster roared making them both cover their ears and shut their eyes when they opened them they saw the monster was gone

"what was that" asked katniss

Ventus sighed and put the knife back under her pillow "that was a Nargacuga and from the looks of it Probably a G rank"

"and I take it that's bad"

"no that's horrible" said Ventus as he got out of the sleeping bag and grabbed his sword and put it on his back "okay we gotta go"

"why"

"okay katniss picture a blood thirsty creature that doesn't need to sleep , likes to hunt during the night and is basically a silent walking death threat" said ventus as he handed her the bow and quiver of arrows

They walked silently out of the camp searching for the Nargacuga "so what's our plan" she asked

"well we sure as hell cant stay here we keep on moving" katniss nodded

When katniss finally exited the tent ground she looked back for a second then walked off with Ventus

The moment they were gone a large dragon landed in the tent grounds its scales falling onto the ground it's **Rusted** scales it roared and a large gust of wind destroying the Tent ground as it started to shed its rusted skin

Kushala daora has arrived

That's the end of this chapter

Until next time adious amigos


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own monster hunter or hunger games I only own my oc

Katniss woke up to her the sound of the river passing by she yawns and sat up to see Ventus in a fighting stance she slowly rose up to see the Rajang across the other side of the river the Rajang's fur was still it's regular colour and not golden

"Ven what are we going to do" she asked suddenly she heard people cheering she turned to see the careers pointing at her and cheering that they found her the boy from 1 pointed at the Rajang suddenly another roar was heard they looked to see the Nargacuga standing behind them both

"well common sense would dictate we RUN" said Ventus as he grabbed her wrist and they ran down the river Katniss looked back to see the Rajang in pursuit "I take it one of them is following us"

"Yes the Rajang is" she answered Ventus reached into one of his pouches and grabbed a flash bomb he turned and threw it at the Rajang blinding it he then turned and kept on running they weaved through some rocks trying to make sure that the Rajang couldn't see them the sound of a cannon going off In the distance made Katniss feel sick in her stomach

Katniss felt some pain on her leg she looked down for a second to see herself bleeding with some purple juice seeping into the cut but she ignored the pain and kept on running

A few minutes later

Ventus and Katniss were standing in a hallowed out cave trying to catch their breaths Ventus caught his breath much faster than Katniss he walked outside to see the Nargacuga a few meters away from the caves entrance

Ventus sighed and walked back into the cave he noticed Katniss was looking extremely pale he walked over to her "hey Katniss you okay" Katniss nodded then fell over "ill take that as a no" he walked over and noticed the blood on her leg he moved her pant leg up to see a large cut with purple juice surrounding it "ah damn it Katniss"

He reached into his pouch and grabbed a blue potion he poured the blue potion onto Katniss's leg making her moan loudly in pain waking her up she looked at Ventus "what happened"

"You got toadstool juice into an open cut now this is going to start to-"Katniss let out a scream in pain "hurt" she started to scream louder Ventus walked over and pulled her into an embrace he held her close as she grasped onto his armor trying to muffle her screams "ssh I know, I know it'll stop hurting in a few moments then it's just the burning pain"

Katniss looked up "WHAT" she screamed as she passed out Ventus sighed he stood up he noticed that there was a breeze he stood up and walked over to the edge of the cave to see the Nargacuga looking around

"hey" he shouted the Nargacuga looked at him "there's an elder dragon out there isn't there" the Nargacuga nodded it's head Ventus looked back into the cave then off into the distance where the wind was blowing from he sighed and looked at the monster "Would you like to join us"

His question was answered by the Nargacuga rushing past him and into the cave Ventus sighed and walked back into the cave he saw the Nargacuga lying beside Katniss in a protective manner Ventus sat down next to Katniss watching tree's being blow by the wind becoming progressively more violent

Ventus heard Katniss moan and start to wake up he walked over to her "hey catnip" he noticed her reaching for her bow and arrows he thought it was because off the Nargacuga lying next to her but then he heard a rock fall behind them he turned to see the boy from district one with a spear aimed for Katniss he heard the Nargacuga growl at the boy

Suddenly an arrow went through the boy's chest Ventus looked at Katniss to see her with a look of horror over her face he ran over to her he took the bow from her hands and put it down next to him he embraced her as she started to cry "hey, hey don't cry" he said as a cannon went off in the background

"I just killed someone"

"Katniss you had no choice" said Ventus as he made her look at him "it was you or him" suddenly the sound of a tree falling down close by got their attention Ventus let go of Katniss and stood up grabbed his longsword off his back the Nargacuga wrapped his tail around Katniss and pulled her close it head next to her

Ventus walked towards the entrance ready to attack anything Katniss heard the Nargacuga growl softly she patted the monster's head trying to calm it down Ventus poked his head outside of the cave before quickly returning inside of the cave "okay we are not going out there"

"whats going on"

"okay have you ever wonder what would happen if a hurricane and a lightning bolt ever had a fight" Katniss shook her head no "well then go outside and have a quick little peek"

Katniss walked to the edge of the cave and peeked out to see the Rajang and the Kushala Daora fighting she walked back into the cave "so what are we going to do for the rest of the day" she said

"well we could just sleep" said Ventus as he laid against the Nargacuga and shut his eyes

"so your planning just to sleep through the day on a monster" asked Katniss

"pretty much" he said as he yawned Katniss noticed that the Nargacuga yawned at the same time and shut its eyes to go to sleep Katniss shrugged her shoulders and laid down next to Ventus she felt the Nargacuga shift around so that its head was resting on her lap she gently patted the monster head "what's with this monster its just like a huge cat" she asked

Ventus shrugged and patted the monster beak "hey as long as it doesn't eat us I don't care what it does"

Katniss chuckled she then rested her head against Ventus's shoulder she heard the sound of tree's breaking apart and electricity crackling she opened one eye to see tree's flying and sparks going everywhere

"Well todays going to be just a lovely day" said Ventus Katniss went to speak when a cannon sounded then 2 cannons sounded

When the wind suddenly died Ventus got curious he got up and walked outside "Holy crap Katniss get out here"

Katniss got up she ran outside followed by the Nargacuga she looked in amazement as the entire forest was turned into broken trees and scorch marks but what really got her attention was the Kushala Daora standing in the middle of it with its claw on the neck of a Rajang staring at them

"I think he knows where here" said Ventus as he reached for his longsword and got into a stance "and this is going to be one hell of a fight"

That's the end of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own monster hunter or hunger games I only own my oc

Ventus stood ready to fight "well Katniss we haven't got a choice we have to fight" Katniss reached for an arrow when she noticed someone walking up to her Katniss realized it was the little girl from district 11 Rue she was bleeding and crying

"Rue" shouted Katniss as she ran over to her and wiped the tears away "you're going to be fine" suddenly a loud roar was heard they looked to see the Kushala Daora staring at them ready to attack when Ventus's blade was held in front of him

"Run" he said they looked at him he looked at them his eye's blood red "RUN" Katniss grabbed Rue's hand and pulled her into what was left of the woods

Ventus glared at the monster he noticed the Nargacuga standing next to him ready to pounce he popped his neck "LETS ROCK" he shouted as he charged at the Kushala Daora he jumped into the air and slashed at the monster face slashing its eye

The monster roared the Nargacuga jumped in the air and pounced onto thne Kushala Daora's back biting its neck Ventus jumped and hacked at its tail eventually cutting it off completely the Kushala Daora roared and its wind aura surrounded its body sending both Ventus and the Nargacuga flying through the air

Ventus landed next to the Rajang while the Nargacuga landed in what reminded of the woods

With Katniss and Rue

Katniss was washing the blood off Rue's face and arm when the Nargacuga landed in the lake Katniss and Rue ran into the lake to check on the monster Katniss picked up the monsters head to check on its face the monster growled in pain it limped out of the lake

Katniss looked over in the direction of where Ventus was "Ven stay safe"

With Ventus

Ventus was pushing himself off the ground with his sword he held out his sword the Kushala Daora was staring at him "what you waiting for me to fall to my knee's in tears" he yelled at the monster "well I'm not going to quit now come on and fight me you overgrown lizard" the Kushala Daora charged at Ventus

Ventus's vision started to spin "ah man my vision is fading that attack took more out of me then I thought" Ventus looked to see the Kushala Daora at least a couple of feet away suddenly it was punched in the face by the Rajang

Ventus looked at the Rajang to see it barely standing the Rajang stared at him it raised its fist covered in electricity Ventus grabbed his sword ready for to block the attack when the Rajang slammed his fist into the ground

The lightning ran through the ground and the lights for the arena shut off Ventus and the red emergency power lights came on he noticed the Rajang swaying back and forth before it completely died Ventus noticed a slight glow coming off its body he walked over and put a hand on its body

Suddenly he felt a jolt of lightning flowing up his arm he removed his arm to see electricity crackling from his hands the Kushala Daora roared loudly it turned around facing away from Ventus he noticed and arrow sticking out from its neck

The Kushala Daora took in a deep breath getting ready for its wind cannon Ventus noticed Katniss and rue standing in front of the monster "KATNISS, RUE RUN"

The Kushala Daora however was faster it fired its wind cannon Rue pushed Katniss out of the way taking the force of the blow

Ventus didn't see her body but he heard the cannon go off he clenched his fist he noticed the Kushala Daora charging up for another wind cannon blast this time the Nargacuga emerged from the wood protecting Katniss

As the Kushala raised up to attack him Ventus attacked it

With lightning

The Kushala Daora sent flying into the destroyed woods it stood up but it had a large burn mark in the side of its body it glared at him glared at Ventus whose hands were still crackling with lightning "you messed with the wrong hunter" he yelled

He grabbed his sword and charged at him he dodged the wind cannon attacks he slashed at the monsters head breaking its head the monster roared and tried to headbutt Ventus but he sliced it across its head making a large cut and making the monster fall over face first

Ventus stood over the monster staring in its eyes with his eyes returned to their normal colour he bent down and patted its head "you put up a good fight" he began he grabbed his hunting knife and the Kushala Daora shut its eyes accepting what was going to happen

Ventus stabbed the knife into its chest easing its pain and putting it out of its misery the wind picked pulling things in it then suddenly exploded outwards smashing the dome apart

Ventus turned to see Katniss walking over to him she knelt down next to him tears in her eyes Ventus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as she cried into his shoulder Ventus kissed her forehead he saw the Nargacuga flying out from the dome

The lights of the arena came back on as did the sound of Casear Flickerman he stared at the body of the Rajang and thought back to Haymitch's words before he entered the games

Flashback

_Haymitch and Ventus stood on the elevator as it slowly rode up to where Ventus was to be picked up _

_Ventus looked at Haymitch from the Corner of his eye "I take it you did not tell her that your are the listener" asked haymitch _

_Ventus glared at him "and how would that conversation go Haymitch 'hey katniss just thought you should know I have monster blood cursing through my veins which gives me the strength and speed of a monster oh and I can use the elements' yeah I can see that going down well" said hunter _

_The elevator doors opened as Ventus walked towards the transport his wrist was grabbed by Haymitch "if you love her you will tell her" Haymitch ordered Ventus glared at him and walked away _

Flashback ends

Ventus looked at Katniss he heard Casear yelling that the winner of the 74th hunger games was Katniss Everdeen Ventus noticed her staring at him "We need to talk" she said gently but Ventus could hear the anger hidden within her voice

"yeah we do"

That's the End of THIS story thank you all for reading this far I know I'm not the best writer but I thank you guys for reading this far I will make a sequel and I hope that you will read it when it is posted

Until then ADIOS AMIGOS


End file.
